Many types of industrial equipment rely on specific settings and environmental conditions to function. Among the factors than can affect the performance of mechanical and electrical devices, temperatures is one of the most important. Temperatures low enough to cause freezing can wreak havoc on almost any device, especially those such as gutters and pipes. Electric heat tracing is commonly used to prevent freezing, maintain process temperatures, and protect products. However, electric heat tracing requires a source of electrical power in order to operate. While this is not a problem in many home and industrial settings, the use of such devices in remote locations such as gas wells is very difficult to accomplish.
Various attempts have been made to provide systems for the heating of pipes and other such equipment. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,803, issued in the name of True, describes a pipe heating apparatus. The True apparatus is a prefabricated, electrical device to prevent the freezing of water pipes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,441, issued in the name of Newton, describes solar heat collector panel. The Newton panel is designed to heat water or another fluid pumped through a single sinuous conduit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,147, issued in the name of Kraver, describes a system for preventing freezing and condensation in pipes. The Kraver system comprises a tubular enclosure for a pipe which provides air-blanket insulation.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such devices are not adapted for various types and shapes of equipment. Also, many such devices require access to an electrical outlet in order to function. Furthermore, many such devices which employ solar power are not designed to interface with standard heat tape technology. Accordingly, there exists a need for a pipe heating system and method without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.